Sakura kiss
by valcoria fallen
Summary: Sakura Takizawa isn't your average teenage girl. She likes horror, hates bright colours and has sharpened teeth. The school is afraid of her, and that's just how she likes it. But it's the start of a new year at Ouran, and she picked the wrong red heads to mess with. But an arranged marriage, pictures in a book, and being drunk can make even the worst enemies friends over night.
1. simply bored

My name is Sakura Takizawa, and I am in 2nd year highschool at ouran private academy. My mother is a major fashion designer, with branches in France, New York, England and of course, Japan.  
I'm always being told I'm a complete scatter-brain, never being able to remember simple instructions and messing up company orders. That's why my mother had decided that my younger sister Karin will be her successor instead of me.  
The thing is, I really couldn't care less. I hate the whole idea of wearing the latest trends and staying at the top of fashion. I mean, looks aren't everything, right? And you don't need an expensive outfit to look good anyway, so why bother?  
No, I have my own style. My hair is black, and I refuse to dye it blonde like my mother and sister. I keep my skin pale, no matter how much my mother tries to get me tanned. I wear blue contact lenses to cover up my green eyes that I hate, for my mother has the same eyes.  
It's a shame that my highschool uniform clashes badly with my preferred look, unlike in middle school, where the female brown uniform complimented my black hair. Now the ugly yellow dress looked atrocious, my hair standing out against the bright colour.  
But I suppose, if it wasn't for this look that made me stand out, I would have no story.  
And this is the story of how against all the odds, someone learned to love my true colours, despite our siblings disapproval.  
This is the story of the boy who saved my life.

I was woken by the sound of someone knocking loudly on my bedroom door. I groaned and rolled over, burying my head under the covers.  
"What is it?" I spat, and I heard the door open.  
"Miss Takizawa? It's time for you to get up for school." A maid said nervously, standing in the doorway. I sighed and slid from under the covers, glaring at her. She was unfamiliar, clearly new to my household. I grinned in my mind, thinking of how to get her in trouble.  
"Is my uniform freshly laundered?" I asked, stretching my arms above my head.  
"Yes m'am, it is hanging on the door in your bathroom. Can I take your order for breakfast?" She asked, clearly wanting to please me. I decided to have a little fun.  
"I would like some waffles, plain. And Karin doesn't eat breakfast, so don't ask her when you go to wake her. That is all." I ordered, dismissing her. She bowed her head and left the room. I smiled while I walked into my bathroom, picturing my sister's face when she got no breakfast.  
I sighed sleepy and undressed, slipping into the shower. The warm water flowing over me felt great for the night had been cold. After towling myself dry I slipped on the disgusting yellow dress and proceeded to brush my long black hair. It was reaching past my waist now, but I still wanted it longer. I put in my blue contacts, blinking when I was done. Then I spent another 5 minutes carefully applying my eye makeup, deciding to put a black tear-like trickle down my left cheek. I smiled when I was done, admiring the spooky effect. Then I bared my altered teeth, showing the implanted fangs that my mother hated. Satisfied that I was done, I left the room and walked down the stairs.  
My sister Karin glared at me as I ate my waffles, an empty plate in front of her.  
"Sakura, what did you do?" She asked in her annoying whiney voice.  
"You said you were watching your figure, and waffles are sooooo fattening. I'm doing you a favour Kay-chan." I replied, finishing my last mouthful. She was about to say something back when a horn sounded from outside.  
"Lets go. We don't want to be late on the first day back do we?" I said with a hint of sarcasm. To me, school was hell. She sighed and picked up her bag, which was a disgusting shade of pink. My mother had designed it. I picked up my own bag, which was leather and had sliver spikes on it, one of my designs, and followed my sister out the door to the waiting car.

When we got to school Karin immediately spotted a group of her friends and ran off towards the middle school with them, leaving me to walk alone to my classroom. I was in class 2A, which had previously been class 1A, so it was top in my year. My grades were exceptionally high, but nobody cared. It didn't even matter to my mother anymore, considering Karin was her favourite. Karin was always the favourite.  
I walked along, looking at the ground so as to not attract attention.  
As I walked through the door for the classroom I bumped into someone, falling to the floor.  
"I'm sorry, are you okay princess?" Said a obnoxious looking blonde boy. He was holding out his hand for me, but I batted it away.  
"I'm cabable of standing up on my own without your help. Not that I would want it, coinciding your the one that knocked me down." I spat, getting up. The room had suddenly gone quiet, and blondy was staring like I had struck him in the face.  
"I am very sorry miss...?" He started, stopping at my name. A pair of twins leaned over his shoulders, cowering slightly.  
"Tono, your in trouble now." Said the one on my left.  
"That's Sakura Takizawa, she's scary." Said the other. I glared at him.  
"Your no oil painting yourself Hitachiin, so watch your mouth. I didn't get these teeth just for show." I spat, showing my fangs. The three of them backed away. Lucky for them the teacher walked in at that moment.  
"Okay, everyone there is a new... what are you doing here Mr Souh? Remember, your a 3rd year now. Please get to your own class." She said, looking at blondy. I raised my eyebrows at the name. This was 3rd year Tamaki Souh? The 'hottie' my sister was swooning over? The infamous host club King? I wasn't impressed.  
As he left the teacher stood at the front of the class.  
"Okay, as I was saying, I am going to introduce a new seating plan for this year. So at the front can I have Kutakano and..." She said, reading out a list of names. Then she got to me.  
"Can I have Sakura Takizawa and... Hikaru Hitachiin next please." She said, pointing to a double desk at the back. I was halfway there when I realised what she said. I had to sit with a Hikaru Hitachiin? School really was hell.  
As I sat down he looked longingly at his brother who was sitting with Haruhi Fujioka next to us. He moved his seat as far away from me as he could. How childish.  
"Honestly, I won't bite." I whispered to him, and he reluctantly moved back. Then I smiled mischievously. I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear.  
"Hence I said I won't bite, not don't bite." He jumped away slightly.  
"Stop tormenting me. What your doing isn't funny Sakura." He muttered, not looking at me. He used of my first name? He's just setting himself up.  
"Ooh, first name bases now is it, Hikaru?" I said, leaning over and rolling his name.  
"Stop it. Why don't you go scare a child?" He spat, turning to face me. I leaned back and smiled.  
"My sister ain't here so you'll have to do." I said, studying his face. I could kind of see why he had girls swooning over him. He had alluring honey coloured eyes that went well with his hair, and his facial structure was surprisingly symmetrical in every way. Not to mention his skin was flawless. But I wasn't interested in his type.  
"What are you staring at?" He asked questioningly. I looked away.  
"Nothing." I muttered innocently. He grinned slightly.  
"Awh, are you falling for me Sakura?" He asked sarcastically, poking my face. I grabbed his wrist and held it there, squeezing it. I let go when he yelped.  
"Why would I fall for an obnoxious brat who thinks he's better than everyone else? You may have a pretty face but I can see right through you." I answered, being as truthful as I could. His face filled with anger again.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked, looking at the desk.  
"The same reason you and Kaoru do it." I replied, looking at him again.  
"I'm simply, bored."

please review! I like to know people like my stories!


	2. breaking glass

**_Here's chapter 2! Sorry it's so sorry but the next chapter is a big one._**

Maybe picking Hikaru as a target wasn't such a good idea. Now for a whole week he and Kaoru had been following me around, flicking paper at me or just being plain annoying. It seems I had become their new toy. What a nightmare.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Said one, leaning on my shoulder.  
"Surely your not going to spend lunch alone?" Said the other, doing the same.  
"Kill me." I muttered, shaking them off. But they just switched to linking arms with me.  
"I know! You should come to the host club!" The one on my left said. The other stared at him.  
"Are you sure Hika? I mean, she'll scare everyone." He said, stopping.  
"Yeah. I guess she's just not guest material." Hikaru replied, patting my head.  
"Get off me Hikaru before I tear of your face and use it as a Halloween mask!" I snapped, and he flinched as if my glare had burned him.

"see what I mean? she's dangerous." He said, backing away. I rolled my eyes and turned to face them.

"Now why would I go to the host club? I don't like any of the boys here, so I'm not interested in being smothered in false love. That club is basically prostitution, and I don't want to be involved when the police find out that that's happening in a school. If your going to your stupid club then go, I prefer my solitude." I spat, storming off and leaving them in the middle of the corridor.  
_Well, they were asking for it._

Later that day, my mother called me to her studio. She apparently had something important to tell me.  
"You wanted to see me mother?" I said, walking into her office. She looked up as I walked in and gestured to a chair before looking back at her laptop. I sighed and sat down.  
"I'm arranging a marriage between you and the son of a major fashion designer that I've been working with." She said with no emotion. I was dumbstruck.  
"What? But you can't! Who is this boy? I can't marry someone I don't know!" I yelled. She just sighed and began to type.  
"It's not your decision Sakura. It is already settled. Tomorrow you will go and meet your fiancé, and then 5 months from now you will be married and move in with him." She said, gesturing for me to leave. I stood up but made no move to leave the room.  
"So that's it. You just want rid of me. I never thought you would stoop as low as making me marry someone I don't even know! And I am going to do everything I can to stop this!" I said angrily, before turning too storm out of the room.  
"Be a dear and close the door on the way out." She said coldly, and I slammed the door so hard that the pain of coloured glass shattered.  
"Sakura!" Mother screamed, but I paid no attention. I ran upstairs to my room and launched onto my bed, punching my pillow in frustration.  
_That bitch had gone too far._  
Sobbing silently, I fell asleep.

_**Yeah, so like I said, short chapter. But I promise the next one is far longer!**_


	3. blind date

"Miss Takizawa? It's time to get up. Your meeting your fiancé today." Said a maid, opening the curtains. I rolled over and glared at her, noticing it was my old maid now. I relaxed, she new all my tricks so it was pointless trying to get out of it. I sighed and got up, heading for the bathroom as she made my bed. There was a formal dress laid out for me, one of my mother's designs. I sighed and slipped it on, then slid on the glasses that were hidden behind my mirror. i was surprised that the dress actually looked quite good on me. It was silk and stopped just above my knees, but slightly longer at the back. The colour was a dark blue, fading to white at the bottom.  
I slipped on the blue pumps that were on the floor, then picked up my hairbrush and brushed my dark locks. I took off my glasses and reached for my make up and contacts, but found they wern't there.  
"Annabelle, where are my contact lenses?" I asked, trying to sound calm. The aged maid walked in.  
"You mother insisted I remove them for today." She said, looking concerned as my face dropped in horror. The truth was, I needed them. They wern't just for changing the colour of my eyes. The part that covered my pupil was prescription. I was terribly short sighted. I couldn't see my own hand inches in front of my face.  
"Please, I haven't told anyone that I need glasses yet. Those contacts are basically my eyes." I pleaded. She just shook her head.  
"I'm sorry m'am, I don't know where the mistress has put them." She replied. I sighed.  
"Fine. You may go." I said, but she walked towards me.  
"Miss, the mistress insisted I did your makeup. I have to follow orders." She said, holding out a small box and sitting me in a chair. I sighed again and let her get on with it.

"Ah, Sakura. You look...normal for once. That dress looks absolutely stunning!" My mother said as I reached the enterence hall.  
"Yes, my boy is very lucky to be engaged to such a lovely young lady." Said an unfamiliar woman. I could only see that she had ginger or auburn hair.  
"No, I'm sure Sakura is the lucky one Yuzuha. Shall we head to join your son?" My mother said, laughing and grabbing my arm.  
"Ah yes, we should introduce them. But remember, this is a _blind _date." The woman called Yuzuha said. I stopped.  
"What do you mean by _blind date_?" I asked. My mother laughed and slipped a blindfold over my head.  
"Neither of you will see the other. You will talk and socialize in complete darkness. It lets you get to know each others personality rather then liking each other because of looks. Now let's go." She said, pulling my arm. I could tell by the direction that we were heading for the lounge.  
"Sit here. Your fiancé is sitting beside you." She said a little too sweetly, pushing me into what I new was the black love seat. I could feel mine and the boys shoulder rubbing together.  
"Mother, I didn't agree to this." He said. His voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't fix it to a face.  
"Don't worry darling, you two already make an adorable couple!" Yuzuha squealed as she and my mother left the room. We were now alone.  
No one spoke for a while, until the boy broke the silence.  
"So, your Sakura? It seems like it's a common name."  
"Why common?" I asked. His voice was so familiar... Damn my bad memory!  
"Well there's a girl at ouran called Sakura, but she's not very nice." He said. I felt our shoulders rub together again, the feeling of skin on skin sending shivers down my spine. _So he doesn't know who I am?_ I decided not to mention anything.  
"What's so bad about her?" I asked innocently. Maybe I could find out who he was this way.  
"Well she teases everyone. Actually, maybe torments is a better word. It's not that it bothers me much, but... I don't like to see others afraid of her." He said softly.  
"Oh. But maybe... She does it for a reason? Maybe it's... her way of trying to make friends." I said, speaking my mind. I suddenly just wanted to know what people thought of me, not caring if it revealed who I was.  
"That's what I've been thinking. I think she's just...misunderstood. She seems frightening but I'm sure that she's a kind person at heart. It's sad, she's always alone. I don't think she has any friends, and it hurts me to see such a pretty girl on her own. If only I could tell her that without her bloody fangs heading for my neck." He muttered. I sighed and leaned back only to find his arm there.  
"Sorry." I muttered, sitting forward again. I felt as if the sudden contact wasn't the only reason for my apology. He chuckled.  
"I guess your not quite a people person are you? It's fine, I don't mind if you lean on me. I can probably bet that our mothers are watching so we might as well make it look like we're getting along." He said, and I cautiously leaned back. His arm casually snaked round my shoulders and we sat there for a while.  
"So, she has modified teeth? I guess that is kinda cool." I said, running my tongue over my long, sharpened canines.  
"Yeah, I guess so. I suppose it would make kissing her interesting." He joked. I giggled feebly.  
"So...you like this girl?" I asked casually, licking my lips. _Why was I asking all this?_  
"I'm not sure what I feel. But it's a little early to feel jealous miss fiancée." He laughed. Then it stopped abruptly.  
"I wonder why they made us wear blindfolds? I want to know what my future wife looks like." He declared, and I felt him reach up and remove his blindfold.  
"Forgive me if I don't remove mine, I promised my mother I wouldn't. But I'll tell you that my eyes are green." I mumbled. I could feel his eyes on me, looking me up and down.  
"Well, your very pretty. In fact, you look stunning, for a girl wearing a blindfold." He said. I found myself blushing.  
"Well thank you... Erm..." I said, trying to remember if he had mentioned his name.  
"Call me Kao, okay Sakura?" He said, putting his arm back round me.  
"Okay...Kao. And thank you for the compliment." I muttered shyly. _What was wrong with me? Was I actually falling for I guy I couldn't see?_  
"So when did you-"  
_"...Aitai ima, yasashii kimi ni, Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo..."_  
"Sorry, I've got to take this." He said, getting up.  
"Nice ringtone." I mumbled, embarrassed that the song was Sakura kiss. He laughed in response to my comment.  
"What? Okay, I'm kinda with Sakura at the moment though. No, not evil Sakura from class, my fiancée in this arranged marriage thing. Kyoya-senpai, give the phone back to- No, I understand senpai, I'll be right there." He said, and I heard him hang up.  
"Urgent? You can go if you need to." I told him.  
"Yeah, sorry. Kyoya-senpai is always calling meetings. I guess we'll see each other a few weeks before the wedding?" He said, taking my hand and pulling me up, guiding me to the door.  
"Yes, I guess we will, that is the normal procedure." I replied. He stopped just short of the door.  
"I hope you don't mind me doing this." He said, his hands cupping my face. Before I could reply I felt soft lips on mine. The kiss only lasted about 5 seconds, but It left me Breathless.  
"It's...quite alright, Kao. I hope we'll meet again before the wedding. I would like to get to know you." I said, the feeling of his lips still on mine, even though the kiss had ended.  
"Maybe you could see me next time." He said jokingly, and I giggled. It was highly unusual for me to giggle, but it felt like the right thing to do. I heard him open the door and he led me out, his arm around my waist so he could stop me from bumping into things.  
"Mother, Kyoya Ootori called. I need to get over to his now. And thank you for having me Misa." He said as we obviously neared the two women.  
"The pleasure is all mine! Please come over when ever you want. My home is your home." My mother (Misa) replied, taking my arm. I felt Kao remove his arm from around me.  
"Well, I guess I'll be going too Misa. And I hope that we can design some lines together at some point." Yuzuha said. Then I heard her mutter something. I felt someone take my hand and kiss my knuckles gently.  
"Until we meet again Sakura..." He said, letting go. I dropped my hand to my side as I heard two sets of footsteps making their way to the door. I removed the blindfold when I heard the front door open, and spotted two people with auburn hair leaving. That's all I saw of my fiancé.


	4. meeting Kao

A week had passed since I had met Kao. I was lying on my bed with a black velvet book in front of me, a pen in my hand.

_Dear diary,_  
_A lot happened in the last few weeks. I started tormenting a boy in my class, Hikaru Hitachiin. But I should of remembered that you shouldn't mess with the Hitachiin twins. They follow me everywhere... I also got forced into a marriage by my bitch of a mother, but the guy actually seems really nice. I met him for the first time, though I couldn't see him cos we had too wear stupid blindfolds. He seems to know me, but without my usual look he failed to recognise me as the Sakura he knows from school. I doubt he even knows my last name. I know I recognise Kao's voice, but the full name and face escapes my mind. Damn my stupid memory!_  
_I think I may be falling for him, but is it possible to fall for someone you cannot see? And when he kissed me... that was my first real kiss. I can still feel it, my lips are tingling. I was surprised that his were so soft and gentle. I was sure that it would of felt horrid, but it didn't. I actually liked it._  
_I've decided to try to find him at school, but I'm not sure if it's going to be easy with those horrid twins following me around._  
_That Hikaru, he is such a menace. As for Kaoru, I suppose he's just the same. Oh well, I guess I have to go along with this arranged marriage now. He seemed so nice..._

I put the book away and jumped when my phone began to ring. The same ringtone as Kao. I smiled as my song, 'Sakura kiss' filled my ears.  
_"Kizukeba itsudemo, Soba ni iru keredo. Honto wa kirai? Suki?_  
_Mousou na no?"_  
I reached for the black mobile and flipped it open. I didn't recognize the number.  
"Hello?"  
"_Hi my sweet Sakura. It's Kao._" I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach.  
"Oh! Hi it's nice to hear from you. How did you get my number?"  
"_My mother got it from yours. So what are you up to?"_  
"Just finished writing in my diary, nothing major. You?"  
"_Hanging out with my brother. You should meet him some time. We're you writing about me?_"  
"A little. We need to find each other at school."  
"_Wait, you actually go to Ouran? Great!_"  
"Yeah, it means we won't have to wait until the wedding to see each other."  
"_So your okay with it, the whole marriage thing?_"  
"I am now I've met you. But I have to admit I wasn't too happy when my mother first told me."  
"_What did you do?_"  
"I broke the window in her studio door. What did you do when you were told?"  
"_Well, it wasn't me that had a problem, it was my brother. He's left the room because I called you just now._"  
"I'm sorry to here that. So your close?"  
"_Very. He's always been...possessive over me. But don't worry, he'll get over it."_  
"I hope so_._"  
"_So do you have any plans for tomorrow, love?_"  
"Not really. What's with the 'love'?"  
"_Well I guess we have to act like a couple if we're getting married in 4 months. Anyway, you have nothing planned?_"  
"Not really. Just a family meeting at 5, but I can miss it. They never notice. Why'd you ask Kao?"  
"_Well I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch, get to know each other. Without blindfolds._"  
"I would love to! But won't your brother be mad if I steal you away for the weekend?"  
"_Well..._"  
"Maybe spend the day with your brother. We can meet up after school on Monday."  
"_If you say so._"  
"It would be best. I guess I'll see you Monday."  
"_Yeah, bye love._"  
"Bye Kao." And I hung up. It was sweet that he had called me. I looked at my phone and found his number, saving it to my contacts.  
I couldn't wait until Monday. I would finally meet my Kao.

"Hay Sakura, what are you doing?"

_Ergh, it's those damn twins again._

"Drawing, anyone could see that." I spat, not taking my eyes of the paper. I was drawing a wolf, carefully inking in the fur.

"Hay..." said Kaoru, snatching the drawing. "This is really good! Look Hikaru!" He showed his twin my picture.  
"Your right Kaoru. Where did you learn to draw like this?" He asked, passing me back my drawing. I sighed with relief that he hadn't torn it up or something.  
"I didn't learn, I just drew. I don't know how I do it. My whole room is covered in pictures like this." I answered, continuing to draw the tail.  
"You should show her your drawings Kaoru. Is that one you did of us still in your sketchbook?" The older boy asked, reaching for Kaoru's bag. He rummaged through it and pulled out a sketchbook similar to mine.  
"It's not that good..." Kaoru mumbled shyly as Hikaru turned the pages.  
"Here, what do you think?" He asked me, handing me the book. I took it and looked at the drawing.  
It was a pencil drawing clearly of the twins. They were sitting on a bench holding hands, smiling as if looking at a camera. In fact, the carefully drawn picture almost looked like it was an actual photo.  
"This is...amazing Kaoru! It looks like it's a photo!" I exclaimed, studying the paper. The were no eraser marks, no signs of a mistake. It was perfect.  
"Keep it if you like, it's just a copy of one I did at home." He muttered, pulling the page out of the book. I caught a glimpse of the picture underneath. It was a portrait of a beautiful girl, the only colour being her bright green eyes. Then he put the book away.  
"Thanks, it can go on my wall." I said, slipping it into my bag.  
"Got ya!" Hikaru yelled, pointing at me.  
"What now Hikaru?" I asked.  
"I new you could be nice!" He said, throwing his arm round my shoulders.  
"Yeah well, I can only please one person per day." I said. He smiled until I grabbed his arm and put him in an arm lock, my mouth near his neck, my teeth bared.  
"Today is NOT your day, and tomorrow doesn't look good either. Now beat it Hitachiin, before I lose my good mood." I spat, pushing him away. He rubbed his arm and scowled before leaving the room dramatically with a silently laughing Kaoru behind him. For some reason I now felt bad. They had given me that lovely picture and I had just treated Hikaru badly.  
I shook it out of my mind and waited for that distant bell that told me I could see Kao.

10 minutes later I walked towards the main gates, my blue contacts now replaced with my new clear prescription lenses. Kao new I had green eyes, so he wouldn't recognise me with blue. I looked around for him and was surprised to see Kaoru standing alone under a tree across the road, but there were people walking out of the gates and down the sidewalk either side, so I guessed Hikaru was just delayed. I had no idea how I knew which it was, it just seemed to come into my head that this was Kaoru.  
I felt my phone vibrate in my hand, telling me I had a text message.  
-_where are you love?_- it was Kao.  
~ looking for you, I just realised I still don't know what you look like.~ I typed, quickly pressing send.  
-_that could be a problem._- he replied.  
~ don't worry, I've got an idea. Make sure your phone's on full volume~ I replied, then switched to my contacts list and dialled the number marked Kao.  
"_Kizukeba itsudemo, Soba ni iru keredo. Honto wa kirai? Suki?_ _Mousou na no?_" I heard the familiar song and looked over the road to where it was coming from. My smile faltered then left when I saw the person staring at me and holding the ringing phone, his amber eyes full of shock.


	5. quick escalation

_Okay,_** this is my longest chapter ever, so I hope you enjoy it! Cute fluff involved! Please** **review_._**

* * *

He pressed reject call as I walked over.

"Kaoru... I had no idea..." I said to the tall redhead.  
"I guess we should of realised. As far as I know your the only Sakura in Ouran." He said quietly, not looking at me.  
"And I should of realised that Kao was short for Kaoru. I'm such an idiot!" I yelled at my self, face palming hard. He looked at me and grabbed my wrist.  
"Don't take it out on yourself. It's an easy mistake to make. There's quite a few Kaoru's and Kaori's at Ouran." He said kindly. Then he looked at my eyes, trapping me in his stare.  
"So they really are green. It looks good." He said, sliding his hand down and taking my hand. For some reason my heart started to flutter, and I could feel the blush on my cheeks.  
"So, your still okay with the whole thing?" I asked. He looked confused.  
"Why wouldn't I be? The Sakura I talked to was still you." He replied. My blush reddened as I remembered that day. Remembered his soft lips on mine...  
"But, you and Hikaru hate me. Your always following me around, taunting me and treating me like some sort of toy. It's horrible." I yelled, pulling my hand away.  
"I never said I hated you. And remember the blind date? Everything I said about you was true. Considering I didn't know who I was talking to. It just hurts me to see you all alone. That's why I follow you. It's Hikaru who torments you." He replied calmly to my outburst.  
"But..." I started, but he put his finger on my lips, silencing me like a child. Without saying anything he opened his bag and pulled out his sketchbook, flicking through the pages. He got to certain page and showed me it. It was the one of the girl. The girl with green eyes. Realisation came to me as I studied the picture.  
"Is this...me?" I asked shyly, breathtaken by the skill in the drawing.  
"It's how I pictured you on that day." He said, his cheeks flushing a pink colour. For some reason I felt as if I was going to cry.  
"You made me look beautiful..." I said, running my finger over her face.  
"That's because you are, and you should never think less of yourself." He said, putting the picture back. I was sure Iwas blushing like mad. He held out his hand.  
"Shall we?"  
Smiling in a confused but happy way, I took it.  
We began to walk to the park we had decided to go to the day before. It was pointless to change the plans.  
I was surprisingly okay with him holding my hand. If we were already engaged then what was the point in not making it public?  
"Your sister is Karin Takizawa from the middle school, right?" He asked randomly as we walked.  
"Yes. How do you know her?" I replied. He pulled a face.  
"She's one of the youngest guests of the host club." He stated. He looked disgusted.  
"So she goes then? I just know that she fancies that Tamaki Souh." I muttered. He scoffed.  
"Fancies him? She infatuated! But before that she was all over Kyoya Ootori. And before that, me and Hikaru. She host hops every month. I bet she'll go for Haruhi next." He said bitterly. I was shocked.  
"Haruhi...Fujioka? She's a girl! Why is she a member of the host club?" I asked, confused at his shocked face.  
"How did you know that? We kept her gender a secret from all the other girls." He exclaimed as we entered the park.  
"Well I'm not like the other girls. I actually have a brain in my head. It's obvious that she's a girl. She's just got a feminine oura around her. And no boy could have eyes like that!" I said, smiling up at him. He smiled back as he swung our arms slightly. Then I spotted someone coming towards us and pushed Kaoru towards a large bush that I new was hollow.  
"What are you-"  
"Shush! It's my sister! If she sees us together it'll be a nightmare!" I whispered. He went silent, but still looked a bit pissed off about our hiding place. I could here Karin's voice now.  
"So yeah, my sister's getting married in a few months. It's totally not fair, but at least I get to be a bridesmaid."  
"That is soooo cool Karin."  
"I know right? Shame I don't know who she marrying, but it's an arranged marriage so I hope he's ugly."  
I felt Kaoru stiffen with offence behind me as she walked past. When I couldn't hear her anymore I breathed out, realising I had been holding my breath.  
"That demon is NOT being my bridesmaid. In fact, do you think I can ban her from coming Kaoru?" I said angrily, turning to face him.  
"Isn't that a bit mean? She is your sister. Granting I can't wait to see her face when she finds out its me." He replied, putting his arms round me. I was a bit shocked about the sudden contact but I didn't pull away. He looked at me thoughtfully.  
"You know, you have a beautiful smile. Even with those fangs of yours." He stated, cocking his head. Then his eyes became a bit more like the mischievous eyes I saw on Hikaru.  
"But don't you try giving me any love bites now, okay little vampire?" He said in a childish voice, tapping my nose. I decided to play along. Pouting, I made my face look disappointed.  
"Aww, not even one tiny bite? Us vampires get hungry." I said, standing on my tip-toes so we were almost eye level, my arms around his neck. He seemed surprised at my playfulness but smiled, getting the hint.  
"We'll see my little blood sucker." He said, rubbing his nose against mine. I smiled, opening my mouth slightly to bare my teeth. He quickly leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me, sliding his tongue between my lips. My eyes widened in shock, but his kind honey coloured eyes drew me in, eventually making me close mine and let him taste the inside of my mouth. He made little 'Mmm' noises and small growls as we kissed, telling me he was enjoying it. He finished with running his tongue along mine, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. Then we broke apart for air. He leaned his forehead on mine, gazing into my eyes.  
"You taste of dark chocolate." He said, licking his lips.  
"Cheeky bastard." I muttered. He laughed.  
"I guess that was your first time making out." He said breathlessly, rubbing our noses together again. I nodded.  
"Considering I only had my first kiss a few weeks ago." I replied casually.  
"Huh? You mean, I was your first?" He asked, a look of shock on his face.  
"Yeah. I know most people have their first kiss in middle school, but I guess no one was ever interested. But, I'm glad that you were my first Kaoru." I whispered, for people were walking past the bush that we were still in.  
"So yeah, Tamaki is defiantly into me. I just know."  
"But your only in middle school! That is amazing."  
"So you think I could go to the host club with you tomorrow?"  
"Shit, it's Karin and her friends again." I muttered. Clearly not quiet enough.  
"Hay, did you hear that? There's someone in that bush." There were footsteps coming closer.  
"Shit, what do we-" I was cut off as he grinned and began to kiss me again, his arms round my waist. The footsteps were right outside the entrance, and a small manicured hand pushed the branches away.  
"Eww! Sakura, what are you doing? And who's... no way!" Screamed the obnoxious girl as Kaoru pulled away, revealing his face.  
"Oh, hi Takizawa." He said innocently. Karin was glaring at me.  
"How come your dating one of the Hitachiin's! Your getting married in 4 months! Wait until I tell mummy!" She yelled, smirking. I just grinned at her.  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to kiss my fiancé." I said, smirking at the shocked look on her face.  
"No way are you marrying Hikaru Hitachiin!" She shouted, pointing accusingly. She clearly wasn't a winner of the 'which one is Hikaru?' Game.  
"Your right, I'm not. I'm marrying Kaoru Hitachiin. Now get out of here brat!" I spat, and she stormed off, upset that she couldn't do anything. When she was gone me and Kaoru collapsed to the floor in fits of laughter, clutching each other for support.  
"Did you see...the look...on her face!" I choked out through my laughter. He could only nod. Then his laughter came to a halt.  
"How do we tell Hikaru? You know what he's like Sakura, he'll freak." He muttered, sitting up. I put my hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes.  
"It'll be fine Kaoru." I said, and he smiled.  
"Okay love. By the way, I thought I told you to call me Kao?" He asked, kissing my nose.  
"Okay Kao." I said. I suddenly jumped up.  
"Quick, get up! The ground is so dirty! We're ment to be going to mine to get changed before our dinner reservations!"  
I said quickly, brushing myself down and picking up my school bag. He did the same and we pushed our way out of the bush. Hand in hand we began to walk to the other end of the park, the Takizawa mansion was just opposite the gate. As we neared the gate I saw my sister heading through the door of the mansion. Even from this distance I could see the scowl on her face.  
"Sakura?" Kaoru said, putting his arm round my waist.  
"Mm?" I replied, leaning into him.  
"This escalated quickly didn't it?" He asked. I frowned.  
"I guess. I actually thought you would end it when you found out your 'sweet Sakura' was me." I answered. We were now walking down the driveway to the mansion.  
"Well I didn't. And your still sweet by the way. I'm just saying, doesn't the fact that it escalated quickly mean something about us?" He asked. To be honest I was thinking the same thing.  
"Like we're soul mates or something?" I asked, answering his question with another question.  
"Yeah, I'd like to think that." He said, pulling me closer. I smiled as I opened the door and we walked through. As soon as we stepped inside my mother came running down the stairs.  
"There you are! Oh, don't you just look perfect with each other!" She said happily, taking a photo on her phone. I rolled my eyes.  
"Mother, me and Kao have dinner reservations at 7, so we need to go get changed. Please save the pictures for later." I said sternly, taking Kaoru's hand and leading him towards the stairs. He was laughing silently as we got to my room.  
"You may think it's funny now, but wait until the weekend. Since your coming over she'll want to take picture after picture until she drags us to the studio for an entire photo shoot." I muttered, opening my bedroom door. He just laughed and followed me in.  
My room was quite spectacular. The walls were grey with black alcoving, small blue Japanese dragons swerling on the black as decoration. My walls were covered in my drawings, some stuck on, others directly drawn on the wall.  
My gothic four-poster bed with black curtains was against the wall, the curtains tied back to reveal my ginger tabby sleeping soundly on my pillow.  
"Is that supposed to be there?" Kaoru asked, pointing to him while dropping his bag and school blazer in the corner.  
"Is it a problem? Your not allergic are you?" I asked, a little worried.  
"Nah, Hikaru doesn't like them though. But I don't mind cats, their cute." He replied, stroking the cat as it got up and rubbed against his leg.  
C'mon Tamasine, leave Kaoru alone." I said, picking up the cat and pushing him out the door before closing it.  
"Tamasine?" He questioned. It wasn't a name he had heard before.  
"It means 'twin'. I have two. The other is called Toshi, which means 'mirror image'." I said, finding myself blushing.  
"Tamasine and Toshi. So you have identical twin cats?"  
"Yeah, identical twin chestnut miniature horses too." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.  
"I'm starting to think you have a thing for twins Sakura." He said, raising his eyebrows. "Ginger twins." I gave him a glare.  
"Urusai." I muttered, then I noticed he was just standing there.  
"You can sit down Kao, the bed ain't gonna violate you." I told him, laughing to myself. He grinned and walked over to it, then made me squeal as he pulled me down beside him.  
"Hay! We're ment to be getting changed!" I declared, trying to stop laughing as he tickled my side's.  
"Relax, the reservations are for 7. It's only half 5." He replied, now tickling my neck.  
"Stop it!" I shouted, falling back on the bed laughing. Before we new what was happening in this weird one-sided tickling match he had somehow ended up straddling me. I gazed up at him, transfixed. His bang was hanging down over his face and it was a right turn on.  
"Well, this escalated quickly." I said, quoting his words and making him laugh. He went to get off me but for some reason I grabbed his shirt, stopping him.  
"Wait... not yet." I said quietly. He smiled.  
"And whys that miss Takizawa?" He said, tapping my nose.  
"I'm...not sure. It just feels..." I tried, looking for the right words.  
"Right?" He suggested, leaning his forehead on mine.  
"Yeah." I replied, closing my eyes and breathing in the smell of his expensive, but sweet smelling cologne. I felt his lips brush against mine, then become more firm as he kissed me passionately, my arms snaking round his neck, deepening it. When we broke apart we were both blushing, realising how hot the position we were in was.  
"We should maybe get up now." He suggested, and I nodded. He got off me and sat on the edge of the bed, his neck and ears turning red. I smiled and wrapped my arms round him from behind, leaning my head on his shoulder.  
"I could get used to this Kao." I said, sighing in content.  
"Same." He replied, then grinned and grabbed my legs, standing up so I was on his back.  
"Kaoru! Put me down!" I yelled, tightening my grip on his shoulders. I was terrified of heights.  
"What's the magic word?" He asked, running around the large room.  
"Please put me down!" I pleaded, and he laughed.  
"I just asked for you to say please, I didn't say I'd put you down." He replied, laughing. I lost my temper.  
"Kaoru I mean it! If you don't put me down right now I'm going to lock you in the stables and go to dinner without you!" I yelled, and sighed with relief when he let me down.  
"Thank you." I said, sitting back down, only to be immediately pulled back up again. He had his arms round my waist, biting his lip as he looked at mine. Then he placed one slim finger under my chin, bringing my face closer to his before giving me a quick tender kiss.  
"Sorry Sakura." He said when we broke apart. A question suddenly popped into my head as we sat back down.  
"Kao, who was your first kiss? You were mine, so I have the right to know yours." I asked. His face flushed a deep red.  
"Look, don't take this the wrong way, it was quite a while ago." He started. I just gestured for him to get on with it.  
"This is going to sound weird... but it was Hikaru." He finished, his face now scarlet.  
"Seriously? Your own brother? Geez, I new you were both bi and had a brotherly love act in the host club but you actually kissed?"  
"It was more...making-out." He muttered, clearly embarrassed. "But we didn't know what we were doing, honest! It was after our 15 birthday party and we were completely wasted. And that 5 minute long kiss was all that happened!" He said quickly, becoming more embarrassed by the second. I burst out laughing.  
"You seriously snogged your own twin brother for 5 whole minutes? Bad boy Kaoru!" I said, tapping his nose and laughing. Then I stopped, realising the sudden role reversal. He noticed too.  
We sat there on the bed just looking at each other, seeing how we seemed to fit together, as if we had always been like this.  
Someone knocking on the door broke the trance.  
"Miss Takizawa? The mistress wished for me to remind you of your dinner reservations. The car will be ready for you and Mr Hitachiin in 30 minutes." A maid called through the door. I jumped up, looking at my clock to see it was already 10 past 6.  
"Shit Kaoru, look at the time! We need to get ready!" I exclaimed, rushing into my bathroom and grabbing the set of clothes laid out for him. I brought them back into the room.  
"Here, my mother designed them, so sorry if their not quite... What your used too." I said, passing them to him.  
"I'm sure their fine. Should I just get changed in here?" He said, putting them down on the bed beside him and taking off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare. The boy had a freaking 8-pack!  
"Sakura, are you okay?" He said, waving his hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of it before I started drooling.  
"Wha...oh! Yeah I'm fine! I'm gonna go and get changed in the bathroom!" I said in a rush, turning and walking into the bathroom as I fast as I could without running. I carefully closed the door without glancing back before I slid to the floor. Who new that the Hitachiin brothers worked out?  
Coming out of my thoughts I glanced beside me to see a navy dress with a silver belt beside me. Getting up I undressed and slipped it on, tightening the belt and looking in my mirror. The dress was nice, but the belt just didn't look right. I sighed and took it off, opening my secret mirror cabinet and taking out a black studded belt. It looked much better.  
"Kaoru, are you ready?" I called through the door.  
"Erm, I think so. But I'm not exactly keen on this shirt." He called back. I sighed and opened the door, almost laughing at the sight in front of me.  
He was wearing a pair of black denim jeans and red converse, nothing out of the ordinary. But the shirt was deliberately missing half the buttons from the top. And was a wierd pink colour.  
"Well...that's my mother for you." I said, walking over, inspecting the shirt in detail. An, idea came into my head.  
"Take it off and come with me. I know where you can get something that looks much better." I said smugly, opening the door as he pulled the ugly shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. I looked away blushing as I saw his toned abs for the second time.  
He took my hand and I led him down the hall towards a door at the end, opened it with a small key and revealed a small room filled with clothing.  
"Welcome to my studio." I said, pulling him in.

* * *

**_ ah the fluff! It is to much!_**

**_Kaoru: jealous Val? Why don't you go find Hikaru?_**

**_No! He can't read this chapter! He can't know about Sakura! And you know Hikaru isn't the one I like! It hurts me to write you being with Saki!_**

**_Kaoru: *sighs* he's going to find out... and you base all your O.C's on yourself anyway. Just chill Val. I can't help you're always declaring your undying love for me._**

**_Kao! You're so mean..._**


End file.
